north_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Northcreek High School
Northcreek High School 'is a fictional high school in the teen drama, North Sky. The school was open since the 1970s but closed down in late 2012 after a fire broke out, created by a student, which created significant collateral damage to the school's infrastructure, and renovation has commenced since then. Northcreek High School reopened its doors to students once again for the 2014-2015 school year, to only grades 9-11, with students pooling in, mostly originating from neighbouring schools such as Beckinsdale High School and St. George High School. It is located in Aurora, Illinois. The school has had five principals since its first opening in the late 70s, with its current principal being Maximillian Wolfe, having been principal from 2003 until its reopening in 2014, and vice principal being Charlene Burkes. Previous principals in order of year inaugurated are: Corey Maxwell (1978-1980), Julius Croftman (1980-1989), Alma Fitzpatrick (1990-1993), Kornelius McCray (1994-2003). Notable Incidents Arson of 2012 In a fit of rage during the spring of 2012, after being bullied by fellow students, grade 12 student Spencer Carson brought kerosene to the school and lit the school library on fire. The fire eventually spread to the rest of the school, causing the school to close down for renovation to fix the damages. It caused many students to be displaced from their school and the school remained closed for two years. The length and time of renovation was extended as a result of a lack of funds. Events * 2014 Reopening Ceremony * 2014 Northcreek Dance * 2014 Homecoming Dance * 2014 Juniors' Night * 2015 Spirit Week * 2015 School Protest * 2015 Talent Competition * 2015 School Lock-In Faculty and Staff (since 2014 reopening) '''Principals ' *Maximillian Wolfe (2003-present) *Charlene Burkes (2014-present) 'Teachers ' *Andrew Louis (French) * Christabel Ballard (Music) *Adeline Kendra (Science) *Jeanne Clements (Drama) *Jessie Vasilenko (History) *Bruce Vasilenko (Athletics) *Colter Dabrowsky (Media) * Bradley Sellinger (Spanish) *Donald Garrison (Creative Writing) * Mickayla Duarte (Algebra II and Math) '''Other Staff *Eleanor Regis (Lunch Lady) *Sarah Montreal (Receptionist) *Marie Borden (School Nurse) *Rita Statton (Replacement Nurse) *GiGi Ramirez (Guidance Counselor) Students and Graduates Class of 2016 *Kale Seymour *Janie Coleman *Eden Zaffaroni *Brandon Na *Gwen Monroe *Zander Linniard *Ashley Morrison *Lyle Harris *Arun Dhanraj *Kelsey Hoax *Xavier Ackerman *Jonah Hurst *Blake Sheppard *Jamie Lenders *Rania Francine *Bobby DeGaulle *Fabio Vazquez *Julia Bruckner * Ashley Timbaux *Robert Cahill-Bentley *Dan McFagen *Rita Karovsky * Huang Lu * Seth Visini * Tori Christman * Lena Van Kamp * Johnny LaVey * Kevin Hurran * Gavin Garcia * Alaura Keenes Class of 2017 *Tanya Carter *Lily Welsh *Zooey Linniard *Pierce Cruz *Dana Marx *Anabel Massey * Skyler Grimaldi * Brianna Van Kamp * Lucas Penderghast * Rae Silvers * Corey Matsumoto * Drake Reynolds Class of 2018 *Alice Na *Renee Koniaris *Robyn Winters *RJ Kirk *Stephen Taylor *June Wong *Kyle Attfield *Nick Bryant *Lexi Mansfield * Gray Gunnings * Charlie D'Almeida *Finn Downs *Penny Strong Died While Attending *Hillary Janeway Clubs, Teams and Extracurriculars * Student Council * Cheerleading Squad * The Falcons Football Team * Environmentalist's Club (renamed to Go Green Team) * Glee Club * Drama Club * The Weekly Paper * Lacrosse Team * Academic Decathlon * Mathletes * Marching Band * Debating Society * Track And Field Team Category:Schools